My Favorite (InoSaku)
by Kay Ross
Summary: The Kunoichi of Konoha are out for a drink, but Sakura is away. This leaves Ino open for questioning when sex becomes the topic: "A—ano…" Hinata mumbled shyly. "Then how about you tell us about your f-favorite er… moment?" / InoSaku x SakuIno Sex. Hihi. Enjoy.


**I just really, really love the two girls to bits hihihiihihi.**

 **Kind of plotless, just a little scene I couldn't help imagine for them. I think Sakura's the sex-for-stress-relief type.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"All in all, and throughout the whole er… _ordeal,_ N—Naruto-kun was very respectful." Hinata ended her story, red as a tomato. Ino felt a mixture of pride and pity for the poor girl—she was proud because she actually didn't _faint_ during her first time with Naruto, and she kind of felt bad that she couldn't escape getting the hot seat during their girl's night out.

" _And?_ " Tenten urged, nudging the Hyuuga with her elbow. "I promise not to tell your nii-san."

"Neji-nii-san will skewer Naruto-kun if he finds out…" She mumbled in a slight panic.

"And he never will." Ino finally spoke up, winking as she took a sip of sake.

The kunoichi of Konoha were seated in a booth in one of the more upscale bars of the village. It was a Girl's Night Out, Shikamaru had just proposed to Temari the day before and all they felt it was time to have as many nights like these as they could manage before everyone started getting married. Unfortunately, a certain pink-haired medic was dispatched to Suna along with Naruto and Sai—they weren't due to return until early tomorrow morning. This left Yamanaka Ino in the rare situation of a Girl's Night Out _without_ her significant other. She missed Sakura when she had to be away, that was for sure, but having your girlfriend within your circle of friends had both its pros _and_ its cons.

"And what about _you_ , Yamanaka?" Temari suddenly spoke up, shooting the blonde kunoichi a smirk. "Sakura's on a mission with the rest of her team, so now is the _perfect_ time to have the kind of girl's night out you need."

"What _about_ me?" Ino rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "You already forced us to tell you about our first time. If you think it's awkward now," She looked over to Hinata, making animated gestures while she groaned. "Imagine having to have _Sakura_ right beside me that time."

"But she isn't _now_." Tenten supplied, pleased with how this conversation was going. "So tell us another!"

Temari nodded. "No holds barred."

"I told you, I already did!"

"A—ano…" Hinata mumbled shyly. "Then how about you tell us about your _f-favorite_ er… moment?"

"Ingenious!" Tenten clapped Hinata's back, a little red in the cheeks from alcohol.

Ino went a little pale. "Hey, come on, isn't that a little _too_ private for—"

"Oh, but making me tell you that one time Shikamaru used Shadow Possession _in bed_ isn't?" Temari scoffed—she was a _little_ tipsy, safe to say.

"I still can't believe him for that one," Ino said, cringing in Temari's behalf. "But speaking of weird jutsus in bed, hey, Hinata, did Naruto ever pull you a Kage Bunshi—"

"Uh-uh!" Tenten scolded, wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders protectively. "Poor thing looks like she's about to faint from just the _thought_. And no escaping! Spill it!"

Ino really tried to wiggle herself out of that one. She almost did, too. She'd successfully steer them away from one topic to another for the next few moments of the evening, but somehow they always found a way back and were pushier each time. Two hours and a good number of sake bottles later, Ino caved.

"Ugh, alright already!" Ino said with a little giggle, red in face from the alcohol and from just _remembering_ the intimacy of their topic.

"Finally!" Tenten was almost drunk. _Almost_. At this stage, she would probably still hit 100/100 targets on the spot. Temari, on the other hand, was amazing. Sure, she got buzzed, but she was almost _never_ wasted. Everyone monitored Hinata though. They've seen her drunk once and, to use Naruto and Sakura's words, 'it looked like something straight out of some parallel dimension.'

Ino had a light buzz, but was far from gone and reckless. A little more carefree and a little less self-conscious, she did her best to remember that particular escapade to prepare a summary which gave just enough and _not too much._

"So I think it was during one of those days that I'd help her out at the hospital…"

* * *

Ino cracked her neck, intent on relieving a kink that had been bothering her since the start of the shift. She would complain about it, but she wouldn't _really_ mean it. She liked helping Sakura. It didn't matter that the legendary successor of the Slug Princess was strong enough to heal an army on her own—these weren't days of war anymore. Ino knew that her girlfriend had the bad habit of pushing herself too far to fix everything on her own, and she sometimes wondered _what_ Kakashi-sensei had been teaching those kids. _Everyone_ in Team 7 was like that. Besides, helping out at the hospital was a little bit therapeutic for Ino. She was a skilled medic-nin in her own right—she could hold her own and take charge. When she was at the Hospital she felt like she was _helping_ people instead of frying their brains open. Interrogation came easy when you were a Yamanaka, but you see things and you _feel_ things that remind you why not everyone gets to read minds.

She sighed, running a hand to brush her fringe aside. She was sweating, and it was sticking to her forehead, and she probably needed to freshen up and wash her face. She turned the corner to find Sakura's office and let herself in. As expected, it was empty. There were stacks of documents on Sakura's desk, and some of her equipment were laid down and organized pristinely on a separate table. She made her way to the private washroom, dropped her white coat on the nearest chair, and pulled her hair free from its signature high-ponytail. Once inside, she washed her face before sighing at the mirror. Volunteering on her free days could get pretty stressful; Ino couldn't imagine what Sakura had to go through _running_ the whole place. She rolled her shoulders, turning on her heel to walk out of the bathroom and lifted her hands in a cat-like stretch.

The office lock clicked open, and a relatively irked, pink fluff of fury came barging in. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the blonde woman she found inside.

Sakura was greeted by the sight of Ino with her hair damp and let down, her face and neck glistening with water and with her arms being pulled upwards in a stretch, effectively pulling the _already_ short top she wore upwards. Sakura's eyes slowly settled on Ino's chest, the underside of which was slightly showing by now, before her eyes dropped to trace the features of her toned stomach. Ino smirked, slowly letting her arms to fall to her sides. "Why hello there, Haruno- _sensei_." She teased.

In response, Sakura let out a little hum, finally lifting her gaze to meet Ino's before dropping her belongings on her desk and taking a step towards the blonde. Ino was going to comment on her lack of a greeting when suddenly, two fingers were hooked into the waistband of her skirt and she was pulled towards the other woman. She shrieked in surprise, although she didn't push her away, and—

Sakura's lips were firmly planted on hers and she was _kissing_ Ino like her life depended on it. She pulled back, a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes. "Better."

"You're welcome?" Ino said, a little amused and wholeheartedly happy that she seemed to be in a better mood than she was in just a moment ago.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and dropped her head to her shoulder, turning slightly to place a ghost of a kiss on Ino's neck. "Thank you for coming in today." She said with surprising sincerity.

Ino exaggerated a sigh, flipping her hair. "Whatever would you do without me, _forehead_?"

Sakura didn't feel like being baited into bickering today though, and in response—and much to Ino's pleasant surprise—she breathed down Ino's neck, her hands moving to settle firmly on her hips, and _kissed_ all the way up to her jaw. Ino smirked, feeling Sakura's tension and enjoying it thoroughly. When Sakura moved in to kiss her, she pulled back before setting a finger on her lips.

Yamanaka Ino was a tease. "What is this?"

Sakura raised an impatient eyebrow. "What is _this_?" She shot back.

"Well, you can't just start coming on to a woman at work, _Sakura_." She feigned innocence.

"This woman looked a little too irresistible in _my_ office," The medic mumbled into Ino's jaw, inching closer to her ear. Ino hummed appreciatively.

"I do hope that isn't the case for _every_ vulnerable woman you walk in on at the hospital."

"As if," Sakura practically scoffed, nipping at Ino's earlobe. "Stop teasing."

"Maybe." Ino circled her arms around Sakura's neck, leaning her head back a little to expose her neck despite her teasing. Sakura obliged, dipping down to gently kiss at her pulse, tickling Ino's jugular with shallow breaths and grazing her teeth at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Ino tightened her grip, quickly getting worked up by the tentative energy. Sakura was uncharacteristically needy today. She was almost _never_ this forward, but the Yamanaka couldn't say she was complaining. "What's on your mind?" she whispered.

"You." was Sakura's succinct reply. Ino wondered what Sakura's next move was when she felt herself get pushed backwards. She obliged, allowing Sakura to gain ground over her for today. Ino's back gently 'thumped' against a wall and Sakura's warm hands had begun to inch upwards of her sides—painstakingly slow. Sakura was kissing her again, and Ino caught her lower lip between her teeth, biting down affectionately, _gently_ , making sure that she didn't hurt the other girl. She pulled, sucking on Sakura's lip a little before letting it go with a little 'pop'. Ino laughed, licking at the lip affectionately before Sakura pressed her up against the wall with more pressure and pushed her tongue into Ino's mouth. Sakura could feel Ino smile at her impatience, the same way she could feel the blonde heaving from her finger tips traveling farther and farther up her body until they slipped under Ino's top.

"Sakura." Ino's voice was a mixture of tension, warning, and teasing.

"Yes?" Sakura replied, mumbling the word against Ino's lips as she pressed their foreheads together. They were both breathing _heavy_ now—Sakura was _this_ worked up just from anticipation. She needed Ino right now. She needed her _bad._ All of the stress, the tension, the work, it coiled around her and built her up, begging for some kind of release, and when Sakura walked in on Ino looking the way she had, she knew what she needed. "Please don't deny me now."

Ino swallowed. The way Sakura was _begging_ was enough to turn her on. "Your door might be open."

"It's locked."

"If there's an emergency?"

"There is. _This_ is an emergency."

"That bad, huh?" Ino almost laughed.

"Do you not want to?" Suddenly, the weight and warmth pressed up against Ino was gone, and there was a pair of hands holding her gently by her waist. Sakura was still flushed, and her eyes were still dark and wanting, but something in her gaze was different— _loving_. "Because it's okay, you know, I'm sorry for being so pushy, I—"

Overcome with affection, Ino actually chuckled. "I was just teasing—you are _such_ a sap. I'm never going to have a taste of forceful, rough sex am I?"

Sakura looked a little indignant at the teasing, but settled with a kiss on Ino's nose as a response.

"Besides," Ino purred, snaking her hands around Sakura's waist and lowering them to grab her ass. "I was enjoying that."

Ino found Sakura's lips with her own, and this time she was the one to initiate the lip lock. Sakura maneuvered to push a leg in between Ino's, and the latter wholeheartedly obliged. She parted her legs and ground herself sensually against Sakura's thigh, biting down her first moan amidst shallow breaths. The pink-haired kunoichi's hands were quickly back at their perch, slipping underneath Ino's shirt and inching up higher until they found her breasts. Ino gasped when Sakura thumbed her nipples over her bra, and she started bucking her hips even more. A little chuckle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked between the liplock.

"There is something undeniably hot in rushed, work-time sex." Ino ran her hands upwards of Sakura's stomach, grabbing her breasts, tickling her collarbone before settling them on her shoulders. She slipped them underneath the lapels of Sakura's medic coat, and Sakura reluctantly removed her hands from Ino's body to let the white garment fall down to the floor. Her hands were back as soon as they left, and this time, one slipped under Ino's shirt from behind to find the clasp of her bra. As soon as they were undone, Sakura pushed the fabric of Ino's shirt upwards to expose her well-endowed chest.

The staring didn't last too long, though, and Sakura dipped down to catch a nipple in her lips. Ino's breath hitched and soon her fingers were haphazardly groping for the zipper of Sakura's top. Sakura paid no heed to Ino's struggle and continued to suck and lick at the other woman's nipple, taking the other breast with her hand and pleasuring it with her thumb. Ino had successfully opened the offending top halfway down, and she quickly brought a hand around to unclasp Sakura's bra, quickly pushing it aside to massage and knead at the soft flesh, earning delightful gasps from her lover. Sakura withdrew and opened the top all the way down herself.

"Fuck. I want you," Sakura panted, looking Ino straight in the eye.

"You," Ino purred with a teasing smirk, ghosting her finger tips over Sakura's bare chest. "—look _irresistible_ when you're hot and bothered like that."

"—Ah." Sakura moaned when Ino pushed their chests together, the contact sending her into a wave of pleasure. Ino began grinding against Sakura harder and harder, catching the latter in a needy kiss. Sakura's hands were wandering now, not bothering to undress her lover properly and instead pulling the fabric of Ino's skirt upwards and feeling for her panties.

"Sa—kura." Ino panted, heat pooling around her crotch. "Just—please?"

"Yeah?" Sakura urged with a shaky breath. "What would you like? Fuck, _tell me._ "

"Touch me," Ino bucked, feeling Sakura slip her fingers into the garter of her panties.

Sakura brought her free hand up to run a thumb across Ino's nipple while she returned to nibbling at Ino's neck. Her other hand slowly slipped into the damp cloth of Ino's panties, massaging as she went lower, searching for the other woman's clit. When Ino's body shook, and a low moan vibrated from the back of her throat, she knew she found it.

"Oh, _god._ " The blonde gasped, and Sakura began to rub faster. "Just _fuck me._ "

The dirty talk was driving Sakura over the edge, and she effortlessly heaved Ino up against the wall so that the blonde could wrap her legs around her. She slipped two fingers into Ino's entrance and thumbed her clit.

" _Sakura!_ " Ino moaned, feeling her lover pump in and out of her. Sakura was half undressed with her forehead pressed up against Ino. They writhed against each other, pushed up against the wall, and Sakura was thrusting her hips in sync with her fingers. She could feel their tits and nipples pressed up against each other, and just the look on Sakura's face and the fact that they were fucking in her office was enough to turn Ino on so much that she was _dripping wet._

Sakura began to finger her faster, curling the digits inside of Ino until she found her g-spot. "Fuck, right there!" Ino growled, bucking faster, her pussy was throbbing, and the way Sakura was playing with her clit was almost too much. "I'm going to—cu—" She gasped, breathing raggedly. Her hands crawled up into Sakura's top, clawing at her bare back, her finger nails digging into the soft skin.

"Cum for me, Ino?" Sakura moaned, panting as she continued to buck, looking straight into her lover's eyes. "Say my name?"

"S—Sakura!" Ino wailed, overcome by relief. There was no way that the staff outside wouldn't hear that, but she didn't care. It felt so _fucking good_ —a toe curling orgasm that left her knees weak and her heart racing. Sakura kissed her softly, on the lips, then on the jaw, then at the ear, gently pulling her fingers out and holding Ino steady as she came down from the high. "Holy shit," the blonde muttered. "That was amazing."

"I bet." Sakura replied lovingly, not bothering to hide her pending arousal when she caught Ino's lips for another hungry kissed.

Ino hummed into the kiss appreciatively. "I think," she whispered into Sakura's ear, "that the hospital is going to have one hell of a bad day if I leave you hanging like that, hm?"

Sakura bit her lip, shooting Ino a glare that read 'don't you dare'. Ino didn't bother to reply, pushing herself off of the wall and, with an efficient pivot, planting Sakura against it this time. Ino kissed her lips once again before trailing down to her neck, licking at her exposed chest, and finally getting down to her knees.

"I bet you like the look of this." She said with a grin, and Sakura couldn't hide the furious blush or shallow breathing. _Goddamn,_ she thought. _I am getting lucky._

Ino took her time and ran her hands up Sakura's thighs, breathing lightly against them and enjoying seeing Sakura squirm. Tenderly, she parted Sakura's legs, lifting the fabric of her skirt and placing a kiss on her crotch over her panties.

" _Ino._ " Sakura growled, impatient with the teasing.

Ino licked her lips and slowly pulled Sakura's panties all the way down until she could fling it across the room. She maneuvered one of Sakura's legs so that it hooked over her neck and shoulder, and planted a firm hand on the pinkette's hip to make sure she didn't fall.

"Just—get on—" Sakura panted, and Ino looked up. She'd never seen her lover from this perspective, and she had to me admit, she was _hot_ —Ino could get used to this view. But ogling could wait, and she placed a kiss on Sakura's wet lips. There was a gasp and shudder, and soon her tongue darted in to give long, tender licks.

" _Ah—_ fuck." Sakura moaned, throwing her head back and grinding against Ino's face. A hand was soon tangled in blonde hair, _pulling_ , and desperate to bring more contact. "Just—like _that_ , oh god."

Ino hummed, breathing a little at Sakura's sensitive clit before giving it a lick and a strong, sensual _suck._ With her free hand, she finger Sakura to find her g-spot, simultaneously sucking at her clit. Sakura was thrusting harder, and Ino was thankful that Sakura could control her chakra unconsciously else she be crushed by her grip or the building collapse from her writhing.

"I'm cu—cumming!" Sakura's lovely voice was shaking and dripping with pleasure, and Ino loved hearing it that way. She curled her fingers and starting rubbing against the spot harder, licking and sucking at her clit faster in turn. Sakura, overcome with pleasure, moaned out Ino's name to the heavens and back as she went from stiff to limp. Ino felt Sakura's pussy contract, the taking her cum into her mouth and relishing at its taste. Sakura hips were convulsing, and Ino quickly caught her when she thought the medic would fall, steadying her in her arms while she heaved and rode out her orgasm.

"That looked good." The blonde teased, and Sakura was too distracted to retort so she kissed her instead. She blushed at the realization that she could _taste_ herself on Ino's lips.

"God, I love you. We should do that more often." She finally said, still breathing heavily. "We didn't even undress."

"I think that makes it hotter."

"Maybe on my desk next time," Sakura joked. But she wasn't _really_ joking.

Ino, high off of affection, nuzzled into Sakura's neck raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

* * *

"Wow." Tenten looked thoroughly impressed, and Hinata was blushing like twelve year old. Even Temari whistled in approval.

Ino smirked, looking a little dreamy. " _Medics_ , I swear. All those years of anatomy knowledge pay off in more ways than one."

"Stress-relief sex. Must note that one down." Temari nodded.

"And that," Ino pulled out her wallet to cover her share of the bill, "is my cue to go. It's nearly morning, and I don't want Sakura coming home to an empty flat." She winked, looking a little mischievous.

* * *

 **Bonus: Sakura got home, and they had more sex and cuddled into the sunrise. Haha, just kidding (not). I hope you liked this! I just wanted to flex my writing muscles a little before carrying on with my current HinaSaku story, and I'm hoping to get better at M-Rated fics cause I'm going to have to make a 'First time sleeping with each other' scenario for Hianta and Sakura soon. I hope you leave a review!  
**


End file.
